In order to attach a suture to an object, more particularly to a surface of an object, a suture can be clamped for example by means of a screw between the screw and the object. However, this option has the disadvantage that the suture cannot be reliably attached or might be damaged.
Alternatively, it is known to securely connect a suture to a screw beforehand and to then screw said screw into a hole in an object. However, so long as the free end of the suture can move freely while the screw is being screwed in, handling a screw-suture combination of this type is complicated. In order to overcome this disadvantage, there are systems in which a screw is provided, together with at least one suture, such that it is releasably connected to a suitable tool in a preassembled manner. However, this variant is expensive as a result of the tool to be supplied with each screw.